


Just a Little Taste

by A_Zap



Series: All Roads Lead to This [15]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Day 15: First Time, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, This is extremely sfw, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Adora knew that if she could just get Catra to have a little taste she'd like it, but it's going to take some convincing to get there.Femslash February Day 15: First Time





	Just a Little Taste

“C’mon, just one little taste.”

“No.”

Adora frowned at Catra’s continued refusal. She knew that she would probably like it if she tried it, but trying to get her there… 

At this point, it wasn’t even about her trying it necessarily. Adora’s pride was on the line.

“If you try it, I’ll let Entrapta study my sword.” Adora offered. “And if you don’t like it, I’ll never make you try it again.”

Catra leaned back with a thoughtful expression on her face, but Adora could see right through her. This had become just as much about Catra refusing to try it in order to annoy Adora as it had about Adora making her try it just to know she could convince her.

It was a weird stalemate, but it was pretty typical of them.

Adora hoped she hadn’t shown her hand too early though. Or maybe should have kept this bargaining chip for something more important. After all, Entrapta had wanted to properly study her sword for ages, but so far Adora’s first experience with Entrapta’s experiments and the whole Horde thing had made her wary of it. But Catra did like making her friends happy, and if she could tell Entrapta that Adora had finally agreed, Catra would be just as satisfied.

So now it was just Catra weighing if the satisfaction of helping her friend do something she wanted outweighed her need to annoy Adora and prevent  _ Adora’s _ own satisfaction.

Adora considered herself lucky that Catra was so loyal to her friends as Catra muttered out a “fine,” reached out her hand - 

And promptly grabbed the mini cupcake from Adora and shoved it in her mouth, her expression clearly conveying disdain.

However, Adora felt her grin grow as Catra blinked rapidly and slowly hummed as she chewed.

“See, not so bad, huh?” Adora smirked as Catra swallowed.

“Eh. Not bad.” But she still took another cupcake off of the tray.

“I still can’t believe you never had cake before.”

“You know as well as I do that we didn’t have this sort of thing in the Fright Zone.”

Adora held back a shudder at the thought of the rations they had back then. Sure, it had seemed fine at the time as they hadn’t known any different, but even the stuff Bow and Glimmer would turn their nose up at tasted delicious in comparison.

She hadn’t known food had flavor before she’d left.

“I assumed you would’ve grabbed some while at Princess Prom.”

“I think I did. But Entrapta stole it for herself.”

The laugh was out of Adora’s mouth before she could stop it, but luckily, Catra just grinned back and laughed with her.

“You do realize that you have to let Entrapta take a crack at your sword now right?”

“It’s worth it.”

And it really was if she and Catra could just hang out like old times, despite everything that had happened.

As Adora playfully fought Catra over the remaining cupcakes, she could only hope that more moments like this would come.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Kinda surprised that this wasn't yesterday's prompt as it was the holiday of love and romance. Not that what "first time" implies has to be connected to those things, but a lot of people do.
> 
> So some of you may be disappointed that I didn't write about a first time first time, but the thing is, I'm ace. Very ace. Pretty sure I'm some sort of romantic (because I've had crushes that I'm pretty sure weren't just societal obligatory "you must have a crush" sort of thing), but most definitely ace at the very least. And while I'm fine with reading about sex usually (unless I just straight up skip it), I just - find myself unable to write it. In the past, in some fics where everyone's an adult, I've implied that people have had sex or are going to, but I just couldn't come up with anything for them. I don't know, I just couldn't.
> 
> So instead I thought about how thrilled Adora was when she tried cake and other goodies at that festival and thought about what Catra's first time eating sweets, especially cake, would be like. Especially if she needed some convincing. After the tension of yesterday's post I thought this would be a bit nice. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
